Geist D. Pheles (The Lovable Devil)
Vincent Pheles or by his alias "Axel Dominus" is the main male anti-hero/villain protagonist of future fan fiction, "The Lovable Devil". Vincent is a Pure-Blooded Devil from the House of Pheles, one of the familes from the Extra Demons. He is supposedly dead by the Underworld, who was regarded as "rebellious and troublesome child" due to his infamous and aggravating acts against the current Devil governments and nobles, but somehow seems oddly pleased and grateful by the Four Great Satans and the people of the Underworld, especially Reincarnated-Devils. He is currently "banished" or "dead" from the Underworld for his falsely charged acts, and his current goals are to redeem himself back to the Underworld, surpassing both his older brothers and cousin who are the top ranking champions, and finally aiming to become "True Satan" as he described. Appearance: Despite being lived for more than half a century of his life, Vincent shown to be a tall, well-postured young man in his mid-early 20's, showing leans, but muscular-body built, with height of 6'3 ft. His most noticeable features are his scarred right eye, a piercing, crimson red left eye, and his beautiful, crimson hair where majorities of his hair are spiked, though some of it falls down on his forehead, forming a small bangs that cover bits of his eyes, and finally a unique, intricate tattoo that surrounds his right hand, which it was carved with black swirl/tsunami patterned designs covering the dragon’s body as it is wrapping around with his head devouring the flames at the top of his back of his hand. After he was "dead", Vincent had to disguised himself from the world until his return. In his disguised form, he takes on the name of "Axel Dominus" and his hair turns long dark-blue black and tied into twin, under ponytail. He wears a custom mix of magician's robe and samurai haori for battle-orientated situations. For his attires, it consisted of a custom mix of dark, blue-violet magician's robe & samurai haori with light-violet lining, kept closed with a thick black and blue strap with two brown belts wrapped around it. Beneath his robe, he wears a dark, blue-violet, wide-collared shirt where it shows his upper-chest with a peculiar, grey collar with intersecting black straps that cover his neck. Underneath, he wears a black-blue pants held by a silver-white belt with large ace of spades design buckles sporting around his legs, criss-crossing in x-shapes, and black shoes, the latter of which have brown straps and triangular metal plating adorning them. Personality: Unlike his family and siblings who are proper, kind, and loyal to one another, Vincent is the type that falls into a mix of "Anti-Hero/Villain Protagonist" and "Lazy Protagonist" types. Normally, Vincent is odd, lazy, calm, person and his inclination is to do as little work as possible. As an early Rating Game player and even during his early career as a magician trainee in his grandfather's organization, Vincent was able to get away with it due to his high IQ of over 200 and immense skills, allowing him to spend his days sleeping, watching the clouds, or spend time by looking at Japanese culture, playing games of shōgi and Go due to being a fan of Japan. When he is faced with the potential for conflict or commitment, he responds first by saying, "how bothersome," or "what a pain in the ass" and then by trying to find some way out of it, either by pretending to be indisposed or even outright saying that he doesn't want to do whatever it is. Vincent also has the odd tendency to work up weird philosophies and his own "common senses" to work with, which everyone end up gawking or dumbfounded by the actions. Although he describes himself as "the number one lazy person", his personality turns around completely when it comes to fighting. Vincent has a bit of a battle-maniac traits due to his extremely reckless, selfish, and prideful attitude. Plus, Vincent himself enjoys and love a good fighting and will usually add odd things to a fight to make it more "interesting". He tends to have a dark, cruel personality, especially during fights where he becomes a cruel, comical, merciless sadist who delights in the torment of those he defeats regardless of age, gender, and etc... (And I mean etc...!). While not fighting, he tends to be more worry and carefree person, which it irritates and annoys people around him, both friends and foe alike. Regardless of his battle personality, he tends to favor fairness above anything else. From time to time, Vincent showed his psychopathic, sadistic personality at times when someone pissed him off to the extreme limits and tarnishes his principles or code of conduits he keeps, such example where he hates people who use people and throws them away like trash when they become of no use. Those who earned his anger, they ended up either maimed within a inch of their life, or mercilessly killing them while making them crying and begging for mercy. He is also considered as the biggest odd, lucky, and rampaging pervert who can able to make comical, perverted remarks in conversations and takes action to the woman he likes. he tends to flirt women from time to time (even those who are younger) than him. Sometimes he loves being annoying to them at times, because he finds that it is quite fun to tease, admire, and compliment their own beauty while trolling them around. Unlike Issei and Vali, Vincent founds himself to enjoys all of the woman's body. In rare instances, he will go into a berserk "Ero-mode" if his prize for winning a fight is having to sleep with the women he targeted and...dominate them at night. He also displayed extremely reckless and fearless attitude when faced against other Devil nobles from the Underworld and other mythological factions, causing him to be labelled as both high nuisance, stress, and threat. For example, he casually asked and insults the Devil nobles of how many people they had used and stomped in order to attain the wealth and status they possessed, and had no qualms about flipping off amd criticizing Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub, two of the Four Great Satans of the Underworld, even smiling defiantly when doing so on doing a poor job on governing the Underworld. This trait was further demonstrated when Vincent flicked his finger hard at Grayfia's forehead, reminding that a mere maid shouldn't talk back so much...and finally, he did the unthinkable for any devil nobles where Vincent actually punched the hell out of both lords of Bael clan (Sairaorg's father & Zekram Bael) for their pathetic and egoistical remarks about their clan's pride and power. Despite his, mind-broken, insane, mad-driven, and twisted personalities, Vincent is a good man with reasonable moral compass, and carries a unique, noble heart and dedication. It is these qualities that earned reasonable friendship and affections from his friends and families, as Vincent was one of the very few pure-blooded devils who look past the traditional principles of the high noble's view of the Underworld and find value in the Rating Game, Evil Pieces, and Reincarnated-Devils. It is also these qualities that force Vincent to move away from his lazy pursuits...somewhat, as he finds himself volunteering to do work or to sacrifice himself if it will in some way benefit his allies....probably. History: (WIP's) Origin & Beginning: '' Vincent's heritage was hailed from the House of Pheles, one of the top-ranking and most unique familes from the Extra Demons. It was founded by his grandfather, Mephisto Pheles, who originally himself did not had a clan or household of his own to call, as he was the only one himself. During this time, He was considered a "bothersome and meddling person" and "ordering jackass" by the Original Four Great Satans themselves, as his and their views were greatly differ from one another, but he was also considered as Grand Chief Advisor to the original government of the Devils, and thus was tricky to rid of him since he was charge of the affairs that Satans had to handle, and he was considered equally powerful to the original Satans, but no one knew the actual truth due to his liberalistic personalities. ''Pre Great War: During this early era, there was a prominent factions in the world, which started thousands of years before the start of the story after the Bible God cast out Angels that opposed his teachings, creating the Fallen Angels who inhabited in the Underworld alongside the Devils, thus creating the Three Factions. Unlike other supernatural groups (Norse Gods, Hindu Gods, Greco-Roman Gods, etc.) which were apparently more or less independent of each other, these three factions were all interconnected. Together, the Three Factions spawned the Judeo-Christian religion, and became part of the Bible and began the history of the world. The Great War & Post-Great War/Aftermath: At some point in the history, the Three Factions of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels rallied their forces for world domination and supremacy, eventually warred against one another under the leaderships of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori, led by Azazel, in a conflict which came to be known as the Great War. ' After endless times of constant warfare, the world was in the sea of flames and chaos with immeasurable lives lost in the process. Some of the lives were devastated where all of the original Four Great Satans and more than half of the 72 Pillars as well as a majority of the armies of Devils that serve the High-Class Devil Clans of the 72 Pillars were wiped out, majority of the forces of the Fallen Angels from the Grigori, except for the top-cadre members including Azazel himself, and finally, many of the pureblooded High-Class Angels and the Biblical God himself, signaling the near extinction to the Three Factions's existence. Following the deaths of the Biblical God and the Four Great Satans as well as a massive lost in their main forces, the Great War finally ended, but it left the Three Factions in a state of conflict. However, due to a state of extreme exhaustion after the Great War and with all three factions losing their main forces, neither of the three sides wanted to continue battling. So while there was no peace between the factions, outright battles did not occur either. The Factions continued in this state with occasional conflicts between members who crossed paths for countless millennia. ''Temporary Peace in the Underworld: After the Great War ended, Mephisto Pheles and other eldest devils such as Zekram Bael, Reshrik Belial, and Teriol Abaddon led the remaining survivors of the 72 Pillars back to the Underworld to recover from their devastated state. After the remaining survivors have settled down to recover, during this time, Mephisto along with other elders of the devils have taken temporarily lead to focus their efforts to restore their remaining kin's life back and save their race from the near extinction. During this time, Mephisto was married Reshrik's younger sister, Minerva as a token of appreciation from the other members of the elder devils for all of his hard works and a...efficient way to evade Reshrik's younger sister's strict personalities, thus starting his own household in the process. After about few decades following the end of the great war, Underworld was in the brief moment of peace to recuperate from their severe loss in the Great War, where Mephisto Pheles and other eldest devils such as Zekram Bael, Reshrik Belial, Teriol Abaddon, Alisheia Belphegor, and Idani Mammon assumed temporarily position as leaders of the Underworld until they find suitable candidates for the next generation of the Four Great Satans and Grand Chief Advisor. During their temporarily reigns, they were became to known as the "Six Devil Patriarchs" or "The Elders" for their wisdom and liberalistic views where they need to survive as species. During this time, Mephisto and Minerva birthed their first and only child, Cedric Pheles, who was considered as "the Generation's Ace" or "Prodigal Devil" due to his immense mastery over his demonic and magical Power inherited from his parents. In this time, Cedric attended the Royal Belphegus Academy, one of the prestigious devil's academy in the Underworld under Alisheia Belphegor's administration. During this period, Cedric was considered genius within the academy, who was in the top ranks in all of categories within the subjects, but at the same time it brought isolation and loneliness for him because of his immense talents and skills. As he was spending his time, reading a book in the school yard, he was interrupted by his fellow classmates and soon long-lasting friends, Zeoticus Gremory, Verelana Bael, Stephen Sitri, Sophia Valefor, Marcellus Stolas, and Cedric's first love, Elina Abaddon (in which Elina fell in love at first sight too) to see if he was available to hang out with them, which Cedric made an dumbfounded expression at first. But nonetheless, he accepted the offer as he wanted to refresh himself with a different activity. From then on, Cedric hangs out with the group where they went out to eat lunch in the school yard, helping one another in their studies, and spending some quality times as teenagers. After some time had passed, they all forged great friendships with one another, in this friendship he found an unbreakable bonds with Zeoticus Gremory, Stephen Sitri, and Marcellus Stolas whom he considered them as brothers while he felt a warming and gentle affections for Elina. One day when the school was over, Cedric nervously proposed to her to be his girlfriend and unconsciously his wife thanks to everyone's help, in which Elina was very happy and joyful to accept his proposals, and thus beginning their lovey-dovey relationships with one another. It was soon after that they're known to be the "Bakauple Pair", where Cedric was considered cool, calm, and charming gentleman while Elina was considered a warming and cheerful maiden, sharing a affecting moments with one another, making it uncomfortable and embarrassed to look at them, which included his friends. After they graduated from the academy, the group moved to their respective lives but remained in good touch with one another just in case of helps. During this time, Cedric went on marrying his sweetheart, Elina Abaddon where she was married into the House of Pheles to start a new chapter in their lives. Pre-Devil Civil War: (WIP's) TBA The Devil Civil War: (WIP's) TBA The New Generation: (WIP's) As the Civil War ended, Vincent was born as the third son and fourth child of the House of Pheles. As a child, he was born with immense demonic potential due to his mixed heritage from his own clan, House of Abaddon and House of Belial, along with incredible high IQ which enable him to understand the world and everyone in it and was able to think several moves ahead his opponents and other higher level Devils. Due to this traits, he was taught not only magic, but also combat skills from a very young age due to his natural, innate talents that stated by his father and mother even while he was still a child. However, as Vincent's powers grew stronger, both his father and mother claims to foreseen the evil inside of him due to his incredible talents, which it became a worrisome problem for both to face. As such, they entrusted their child to his grandparents, and ended up mistreating/defiling the young Vincent by his grandparents, specifically his grandmother. As his training began, he soon founds out that he's in the worst pits of hell he ever faced through in his young age. For example, Mephisto would leave young Vincent to many talented...and yet weirdly dangerous magicians to test off his skills, while Minerva would frequently bring him to medical operation in a remote villages and towns in poverty-stricken and warfare countries, literally showing human's anatomy and physiology and chip away his fears in brutal manners and other unimaginable hellish trainings he went through. After completing his eight years of training with his grandparents, Vincent was around 19 years old and entered the Magician's Association under his grandfather, Mephisto Pheles, the director of the association and chairman of Grauzauberer. After working for him for a few years alongside with Lavinia Reni, the possessor of Absolute Demise, he felt so bored and pissed at their way of working, leaving the organization for own his benefits and taking some of the important and forbidden magic tomes as a way of saying thanks and good riddance. At this point in his life, he entered the Rating Game in the Underworld at the age of 23 years old. Within the short spans of time, he rose through the ranks of the game, and becoming the 6th Ranking Champion. As he became the 6th Ranking Champion, he was considered as both "Dark Horse of the Rating Game" and "Hero of the Underworld" for his fame and popularity from Four Great Satans, and surprisingly Reincarnated-Devils, because he made a speech during one of his interview said that they can become anything they wished to as long as they had the will and power to do so. However, during his famed time, he was caught in a conspiracy of treason, set up by the devil nobles and corrupted officials of the government who foresee him as "high threat" to their positions and status, causing Vincent to strip of all of his title and status. After he was stripped of everything, he was forced to watch his entire peerage who took the blame along with him, and were forced to executed as to "show the proper course of action" (show the power of the nobles) by the government. After the charges were delivered, he was set to be executed or eternal imprisonment in the deepest parts of the Cocytus for his act of treasons, and suffered despairing torments and tortures put by the government as a reminder to his attitude, which it backfired and only fueled his rage further towards the nobles and Underworld itself. Before the night he was scheduled to be executed, he was secretly saved by Seres, one of Ajuka Beelzebub's peerage member, who came personally on behalf of her master into his jail cell, granting him a brand new set of Evil Pieces for Vincent. Vincent then asked why he would save him, causing Seres to answer that the corruption and conspiracies within the Underworld goes deeper than she and Ajuka would have thought, and so she would "ask" (in this situation, Ajuka was implying to use Vincent) Vincent him to become the Hero the people of the Underworld envisioned before. As Vincent appears to disagree, Seres delivers a personal message that Ajuka himself would forfeit his own life in addition of completing his mission, which Vincent was surprised, causing Seres to answer that the same suffering and torments would befall to his families, causing Vincent to enrage further, slowly losing his sanity by grinning like a maniac. As Vincent laughed, he agreed to the terms that he will rebuilding his strength again, bringing out the corruption and conspiracy within the Underworld, and making sure to kill every single bastards who tormented his life. With that in mind, he accepted the choice of becoming escapee, and unconsciously becoming the martyr for the sake of the Underworld. Before he escaped, Vincent asked Seres to deliver a message to Ajuka that the dark past will come back to haunt him someday and it may bring the destruction of the Underworld itself before disappearing, which Seres regrets it deeply because of the Underworld's situation, it create a monster, driven by madness, rage, vengeance, and ambition. Before he left for good, he pay a one last visit to Shemhazai, the Vice-Governor of the Grigori and his older sister's husband/brother-in-law to promise to keep her older sister and family happy and safe until his return, in which Shemhazai promised and disappears from his sight. After years have passed since he escaped from the Underworld, Vincent travel the world with different identity and occupation to satisfy his selfish, sadistic, comical, and mad-driven desires such as breaking into different mythological factions and kingdoms. Such example were breaking into the kingdom of the fairies and stealing priceless jewelries and items, breaking into the territory of the Norse gods, and infiltrate Fafnir's resting place to "borrow" his corpse and "liberate" his treasures. During his rampaging travels, he was approached by Rizevim Livan Lucifer, who wasn't aware of Vincent's identity and appealed by his twisted and mad-driven personality and immense skills. And then, Rizevim told Vincent of his plans about Ophis' powers, the Holy Grail, proof of another world and 666 (Trihexa). Being filled with ambition and dreams for his long-childhood dream of world domination, Vincent decided to be his protege and "joining" (in Vincent's case, he was pretending to join while using them as his way of gathering information and preparing his own world domination) the Khaos Brigade, placing under the position in the Old-Satan Faction with Euclid Lucifuge & Descendants of the Original Satans, and Hero Faction with Cao Cao, the holder of the True Longinus. As he worked for the Khaos Brigade for more than a decade, he involved in doing inhumane experiments with Rizevim, gathering armies by using the Sephiroth Graal to revive the legendary Evil Dragons and enhanced them, recruiting Stray Magicians, Devils, Exorcists, and etc. who are currently dissatisfied with the way of the world now. After he was satisfied with working in the operation of Khaos Brigade, he gathered all of the necessary information he needed and quit from the organization by blowing more than half of their base of operations as way of saying thanks to them and ended up being marked as the "Number One of Assassination Lists". Before he left, he taken Dahāg or by his nickname "Danny", who was requested by his father, Aži Dahāka, one of the legendary Evil Dragons who was known the Diabolism Thousand Dragon and descendant of the famous magician, Johanne Georg Faust. After quitting the Khaos Brigade, he went around traveling around the northern European region along with Dahāg. Vincent's next plan was to infiltrate the territory of Norse mythology and planning on stealing Odin's magic eye for himself. During his infiltration, he met the Evil God of the Norse, Loki, causing both of them to ended up in a one-on-one combat as way of saying hi and taking his life. After about 3 weeks of fighting day and night in a uncharted territories, Vincent was poisoned by Loki's trick, making him Loki to back and promised that he'll take his life one day with his son, Fenrir, the infamous "God-Devouring Wolf". With Vincent was poisoned, Loki masterfully sealed his strengths (demonic powers, etc...) with Loki's Norse magic seals and very small dose of Albion's lethal poison, effectively cutting his fighting ability more than 1/2 of his original state. As Vincent was enraged beyond about his new condition, Loki did this under the guise that Vincent would learn the meaning of humiliation and worthless how his live really is, causing Vincent to scream out from the depths of his soul. After the plan was failed, he was teleport along with Dahāg to a small town in the countryside of European region to rest and finding a way to restore his original state. After about 5 years have passed, he is currently living in a rather lazy and sloppy life at the town of Kirchen Bell, slowing solving the curse put by Loki, and finally putting his world domination of conquest to plan and redeeming himself back to the Underworld. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: '''Immense Demonic Power: As the former 6th Ranking champion of the Rating Game and considered genius of the House of Pheles, Vincent is a immensely powerful Devil. It is said that he was one of the rare and powerful devil, born once in every dozen of generations due to his mixed heritage from House of Pheles, House of Belial, and House of Abaddon, possess the potential to become a Super Devil. In fact, his power rivals that of other top 5 ranking champions of the Rating Game, who are said to be the Ultimate-Class Devils of Ultimate-Class Devils, while his older brother, Ky and Leonhardt Pheles, his cousin, Diehauser Belial is rivaled as Satan-Class Devil. Vincent, unlike many of the top-ranked Devils with excepts like Ky, Leonhardt, and Diehauser, got to top on his natural abilities and talent, without using a King piece to strengthen him. Rias had mentioned that Vincent was/still considered as "Dark Horse of the Rating Game", which threatens the position of the top 5 champions of the Rating Game who are considered to be unmovable from their positions, a testament to Vincent's power. In fact, the amount of Vincent's demonic power is so large that he was able to stay alive and survive even after getting hit by mix of Loki's curse and magical seals, and Samael's curse poison, effectively cutting his power more than 1/2. Sirzechs and Ajuka had stated that the main reason why Vincent was said to be the "Strongest Youth Devil in the Generation" was due to his natural battle instincts, immense power, intelligence, and mastery of his Power of Hole from Abaddon, Worthlessness from Belial, and his special demonic power, Underworld Joker. * Power of Hole: A unique ability of the Abaddon clan that Vincent inherited from his mother, which creates a hole that expands and retracts according to the user's will and is able to absorb attacks and reflect them back as they choose. It is also possible to split the attacks that were absorbed and release it. Vincent has shown great mastery in using the Hole ability, creating multiple holes that can absorb and reflect attack back as he chooses. He can also use the Hole to teleport himself, a part of his body, his bullets, Demonic Power or even his opponent's body to attack his enemies. * Worthlessness: A unique ability of the Belial clan that Vincent inherited from his grandmother. its abilities allows to nullify the abilities of people or objects. However, he must understand the properties of the ability in order to render it "worthless.". Vincent has shown great mastery in using Worthlessness, where He can apply Worthlessness in his demonic power attacks and bullets, able to inflict damage while nullifying any defensive abilities his opponent may possess as shown in his rating game with Ruval Phenex where Vincent manage to nullify his regeneration abilities. Mutated Demonic Power: Due to his mixed heritage of Pheles, Abaddon, and Belial, Vincent had developed himself a third, unique demonic power that has three special abilities to use. His Grandfather, Mephisto Pheles stated that due to the blood of Abaddon, Belial, and his own mixed into it, it caused Vincent's Demonic Powers to mutate, creating a unique power that among all the Devils, only Vincent is capable of wielding it. Currently Unavailable * Underworld Joker: A unique ability exclusive to Vincent due to his mixed heritage of Pheles, Abaddon, and Belial. The ability of this demonic power has three special abilities to befit Vincent's personalities and uses. ** Ascended Soul: '''This ability is the core of Vincent's mutated demonic power, Underworld Joker. It allows Vincent to manipulate energy manifested from his soul. In appearance, it is showing as kinetic, color-changing (mostly bright navy-blue to violet) energy that Vincent channels from his body and often through his body or weapons, allowing him to control it as a weapon and supplement his attacks. It can be released as projectiles of concentrated energy, zap/freeze his opponents, imbued his spirit energy into his attack (body & weapons), and project temporary copies of himself to confuse his opponents. In the past, He has demonstrated in the official Rating Game, showing immense mastery, capable of going up against the Top 5 Ranking Champions at the time. A further testament of his power. But due to Loki's seals and Samael's curse poison, he can't access its power until then. ** '''Puppeteer Crown: This ability allows Vincent to create and manipulate strings & combat puppets, specifically made from his soul aura. The uses of this abilities are multi-purposed, as he is the master of this unique power where he usually moves his fingers accordingly to bend them as he pleases for either manipulating people like puppets or bifurcating his targets, allowing Vincent to effortlessly slice off body parts and destroy weapons, and able to use strings to repair his internal organs as a crude way to staunch the worst effects. The strings are extremely thin and some may even be invisible, making it almost impossible to notice and avoid them. In the past, He has shown himself immense mastery, capable of controlling more than one person at the same time without apparent effort, able to cut off even Dragon's scales with considerable ease. But due to Loki's seals and Samael's curse poison, he can't access its power until then. ** Abyssal Blade: '''This ability is considered Vincent's most powerful and dangerous among the others. This ability is similar to Ascended Soul, but contains his inner emotions such as madness, hatred, rage, and other emotions he contains inside. He can solidify his own soul aura into dark matter (mostly dark blue-violet) like constructs, such as giant blades. This particular powers deal significant damage to any opponent because the injuries inflicted by his soul aura cannot be healed via normal means. The soul aura has similar characteristics to toxic or lethal poison - its energy is able to kill any living being upon contact. Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satan and Super Devil stated that this particular power would able to match against Sirzech's Human-Shaped Aura of Destruction and Ajuka Beelzebub's Kankura Formula with given time and training, a further testament of his power. But due to Loki's seals and Samael's curse poison, he can't access its power until then. '''Master Swordsman: Along with his immense demonic powers, he was well-known for his mastery of self-taught swordsmanship, made from his sword, and energy of his demonic power, specifically from his Abyssal Blade, which earned him the nickname "The Sword-Saint" or "The Blade of the Underworld". In the past, he demonstrated his mastery over the bladed weapons in the official Rating Game, capable of going up against some of the top-ranking players of Rating Game, including the Top 5 Ranking Champions using his self-taught battle style. His mastery of the sword is immense that he was able to spar against some of the best swordsman in the Underworld, such as Okita Sōji and Ky Pheles, who are considered to be one of the best swordsmen in the Underworld, a testament of his skills. Furthermore, he was able to match against Loki, a Satan-Class Being, and Fenrir, the "God-Devouring Wolf" together head-on. Which it is a further testament of his mastery over the blade. But due to Loki's seals and Albion's poison, he can't access its power until then, using only his weaponry. Skilled Marksman: Along with his immense demonic powers, Vincent is a skilled marksman due to his training from Magician's Council and his natural talents and instincts for combat. He has proven from time to time again with his gun-slinging skills where he fought against Stray Devils, Youkais, Fallen Angels, Exorcists, and even Gods. He has shown that he can fire in any position or environment he's in, always hitting his marks without trouble. In fact, his opponents are more fearful of being further away from him then being near him, with the former's reason because Vincent can imbued the power of Worthlessness to negate his opponent's abilities and weakening their defenses, or the power of Hole to change the trajectories of the bullets and easily snipe them even from unbelievable lengths. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though it isn't his most favorite way of fighting, Vincent has shown to be well-versed in the arts of pugilism. It was demonstrated in his early days of Rating Game, where he fought against Surtr Second, who holds the title of "Strongest Rook" by able to land a punch with considerable damage, a testament of his skills. Master Magician: Vincent had inherited the magic talent from both of his grandfather and father. Due to his time in both Magician's Council and Khaos Brigade, Vincent has a vast amount of knowledge of understanding magical spells, calculations, formulas, and demonic powers. During his fight with Issei and Vali, both Ddraig and Albion had noted that Vincent' magic abilities is abnormal amongst the young Devils and that perhaps he had focused all of his magic talents into nothing but pure technique and destruction in order to truly perfect the Hole Magic, Worthlessness, and Underworld Joker he inherited from birth. After reincarnating Dahāg', he began to learn his forbidden spells and techniques to increase his personal arsenals of techniques and spells to go up against top-tier Magicians and Gods. Master Technician: Despite Vincent's selfish and laid-back demeanor, he possesses high intelligence of knowledge and several counter measures to use against his opponents and enemies he faced in battle. After he was handicapped by Loki's trickery, Vincent sharpened his ability to its finest and threw away all unnessecary movements in his body and polishing his techniques to utmost perfection. Skilled Tactician: Despite Vincent's selfish and laid-back demeanor, Vincent is credited as a genius, a tactician of the high-class. His abilities in combat tactics, leadership, and psychological warfare were noted highly by his enemies from different kingdoms, empires, and factions for hiring him as wandering mercenary. This was further demonstrated, when Ajuka Beelzebub and Falbium Asmodeus, two of the Four Great Satans who are known for their intelligence have admitted that Vincent was born as natural man of war, since his natural talents are suited towards combat and domination. Master Inventor: Through his years of research through his families' magical texts, and interests in both magic equations, calculations, and physics, he has a high understanding of the supernatural and several of the factions of the world's phenomena and physics behind it. During his time, Vincent manage to modified and customized several schematics and plans of the Faction's inventions and weapons, such as Exorcist's pistol and bullets. And during his time in the Khaos Brigade, he's been involved with several inhumane experiments with Rizevim, which he describes as, "Makes the Four Great Satans, look like an Seraph." and figuring out how the soul of any living being is made, but he left to his grandfather's place for safekeeping. He also invented his multi-purposed weapon, Revelation for his compensation over his lack of demonic power. Highly Perceptive Combatant: In battle, Vincent is a highly perceptive combatant. He is able to notice even the slightest changes in an opponent's power level. He is also able to analyze an opponent to accurately gauge their combat strength before entering combat, and able to deduce the workings of most attacks instantly. He also possesses and incredible reading ability, one that might even match the reading ability of Ajuka Beelzebub. This makes him able to determine a person's battle styles, abilities, and can even read several steps into a battle, thus enabling him to fight very efficiently. Immense Combat Skills: One of Vincent's strongest traits are his tremendous skill in combat. Despite being sealed more than 1/2 of his original strength due to Loki's magic and Samael's poison, he is still proven to be a top-tier fighter where he could fight and survive battles against extremely dangerous supernatural beings such as Gods, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, European Monsters, Youkai, Dragons, and even Legendary Beasts recorded in the mythological history. It was demonstrated as he fight against Loki and Fenrir, at the same time. And later on after losing half of his power, he went on refining his fighting abilities to the finest touch, removing needless movements and power for his suited stage. Immense Strength: Vincent has displayed immense strength, easily able to physically overpower Sairaorg with his Balance Breaker state with Regulus Remea and even manage to land a considerable damages to Surtr Second, the "Strongest Rook" of the Underworld under Sirzechs Lucifer's Peerage. Immense Speed: Vincent is noted to be extremely fast. He was able to shoot off Vali's Divine Dividing wings before he could even react. During his fight with Vali and Issei, Yuuto commented that Vincent could move at the speed of light while using his own physical strengths and Hole magic. Immense Durability: After acknowledging the Devil's main weaknesses, Vincent started working on his durability along with enhancing his body. After years of training, he developed immense durability of his body which enable him to take several attacks without taking much damage. This was demonstrated as he was hit by dozens of light spears and able to stand with dozens of hole in his body with minor injuries, and even survived from Fenrir's god-killing fangs with considerable injuries. Immense Stamina: Through Vincent's hellish years of training and battle experience, Vincent gained immense stamina and endurance to fight for several hours even a month without resting while remaining at full strength. This was demonstrated when he fight against Loki, a Satan-Class being, and Fenrir, the famed "God-Devouring Wolf" at the same time. Flight: Being a Devil, Vincent is able to fly using his set of Devil wings or using flight magic. Contracts: While in some part of his life, Vincent manage to make pacts with some of the legendary creatures before and after his "death" in the Underworld. * Tartarus: After he was "dead", he created and made a contract with a Pale Horse/Dragon Hybrid named Tartarus or King for nickname during his time at the Khaos Brigade. He used the remaning corpses of Fafnir and a Pale Horse (ペイルホース, Peiru Hōsu) that lives in the deepest part of the Underworld, Cocytus to create the perfect battle mount for his suited needs. Its overall appearance is that of a giant, white & jet-black colored, demonic dragon-horse hybrid, surrounding its body with incinerating, azure-colored flames. According to Vincent, he was nearly killed by his own creation because the corpses he used had strong wills of resentment and pride from both Fafnir and Pale Horse. After fighting against each other, the hybrid felt the aura of a conqueror within Vincent's soul, which caused Tartarus made his peace with Vincent, which later on earning the nickname "The Crimson Reaper" for Vincent. * The Dominion: The second pact he made with was a flying ship which he named Dominion or Dom for short. It is one of the legendary Skíðblaðnir, a legendary flying ship in the that were created by the tribe called Ívaldi who also created Thor's Mjölnir. He made the pact before his infiltration into Asgard to steal Odin's magic eye. Its initial appearance bears a resemblance to a toy boat, but as the time passed, it eventually change in size and shape along with Vincent's growth and imagination. As of its current appearance, it is a large-sized warship with fantasy/sci-fi components consisted of gadgets and weapons. Equipments: Dragonbane: It is a multi-purposed weapon build specifically by Vincent for his compensation for lack of demonic power due to his seals. The overall appearance of the weapon is a long, large rectangular-shaped blade, resembling a zippo lighter due to his smoking habits. Along the blade, it resembles a mix of single-edged broadsword with traditional katana curves. The top half of the weapon's blade can be retracted into its base, forming a more compact portable mode, which is how Vincent normally carries the weapon outside of battle. The hilt itself seems to contain some kind of control mechanism which serves to extend, curve, and retract the blade. It also has special mechanisms that can change into long-range anti-tank rifle that can fire high-level demonic energy or magic spell. Dragonbane_profile.png|Dragonbane (Main Form) Sol_GGXrd_Bullet_Heaven.png|Dragonbane (Holding) Abyssal Profile.jpg|Dragonbane (Rifle Form) Abilities: The force of this weapon is dependent on how much demonic-energy He uses, but even with none, it can easily do damage even to high-classes of devils, angels, fallen angels and other above-average class soldiers of supernatural beings. At its highest demonic power output, a single shot or cut is quite fatal to Ultimate-Class beings and even caused some damages to Satan & God-level beings. *'Condemnation': Dragonbane's primary rounds. These bullets carries a unique magic equations and properties where they do not stop until they have hit their target, even if they are embedded in something else along the way. *'Judgment:' Dragonbane's custom-made holy rounds. This bullet was made based of the Exorcist's holy rounds created from the Vatican, where Vincent "humbly" drop by and "borrowed" the schematics of the rounds and specifically customized for his need for Devils and other evil beings who are weak against holy attributes and elements. *'Annihilate': Dragonbane's demonic-power imbued rounds. Vincent can temporarily boost his firepower of the Dragonbane's round by imbuing with his demonic powers to increase the damage dealt with his attacks, using the power of Worthlessness to nullify the enemy's abilities or objects, or using the power of Hole to change the trajectories of the bullets in different angles, spaces, and directions. *'Empyrean: '''Dragonbane's magical-imbued rounds. These rounds contains condensed spells and sorceries made by Dahāg, son of Aži Dahāka, the '''Diabolism Thousand Dragon' for high-speed, magical-oriented combat. *'Suffering: '''Dragonbane's poison rounds. These rounds contains lethal poisons made from beings like Hydra to paralyze or damage their opponents. Quotes: ''"What a pain in the ass...! (やれやれだぜ Yare Yare Daze)" - Vincent's catchphrases. "Well Shit... I guess my time living as lazy ass kid is up. I guess this is where I made my introduction, my name is Axel Dominus...your typical lovable Devil who's ready to have some fun with you fallen girls~!" - Vincent's introduction to couple Female Fallen Angel leader and her groups. "When I want to do something, I do it, regardless of the rest of the world. When I don't, I don't, and that's that. Simple right?" - Vincent's way of doing things. "Conquering this continent is just a stepping stone for me. What I really want is to eventually conquer and dominate the entire world to my will, and finally become the true Satan I've envisioned." - Vincent's dream and ambition. "Now then...where should I begin to slowly making you falling in love with absolute and forced love, submission, obedience, or etc....~? Hm, Hm what a conundrum indeed~." - Vincent's....way of showing love to his girls..... "Oh don't worry, kid. The worst thing I could do to you is to make sure I kill you in the most agonizing and scream-filled death and sending out a message to the shitbags who's commanding you." - Vincent's statement to Freed Selzan. "Well let's see...I don't understand the feelings of the weakling like yourself. The law of the world is survival of the fittest. Its how the weak are weeded out. It just means simple-minded dumbasses like you is natural to perish because you can't even tell the difference between arrogance and pride!" - Vincent's statement to Riser Phenex while strangling his neck painfully. "Death by sword. Death by broken bones. Death by crushing. Death by shooting. Death by explosions. There's not much difference, right? You' die at the end, becoming nothing more than sack of shit." - Vincent's statement to Kokabiel. "In our world, everything is revolved around on the ideal of survival of the fittest. The survived grows strong, acknowledged, and victorious of earning their place among the existence itself, while the weak is vanquished, devoured, and perished from its place in the existence. And me? Well, I'm on the survival side and you know why? Because I am just that badass overall, and surviving long is my specialty among specialties." - Vincent's eccentric ideals explained to leaders of the Three Great Factions. "Well gentleman, allow me to explain why you're all nobles of the current Devil government are all nothing but self-indulging, arrogant, prideful, greedy, and selfish piece of shit peons who doesn't understand the future values of the ideals, dreams, and concepts that these young devils will bring. You're all thinking that you're your values, traditions, and status of your household will bring you high and mighty results. But in truth, you're all afraid from inside that the Reincarnated Devils are going to replace, or even surpass some of you all old bastards someday in terms of both power and status you worked so hard to protect and wouldn't let taken away by someone who is in the low-class or mid-class. And here is a reminder of all of you on a very important lesson of our world is so simple. In our world, everything is revolved around on the ideal of survival of the fittest and victories. The survived and victors grow strong, acknowledged, and worthy of earning their place among the existence itself, while the weaklings or cowards like you nobles becomes pathetic, sloppy, vanquished, devoured, and perished from its place in the existence. And what does that make you guys, the mighty and high nobles who are untouchable because you have influences in the government? Hah! what a f!@#ing joke if you ask me since all of you are just ridiculously and pathetically clinging on to your positions where these young devils are surviving well on their own. And me? Well, I'm on the survival and victorious side and you know why? Because I am just that badass overall, and surviving long is my specialty among specialties." - Vincent's eccentric ideals/direct insults explained to the devil nobles, the young devils with their peerage, and Four Great Satans during the Underworld party. "Back then, I didn't have anything else to do. But then my friends, especially my families, they sorta insisted me to enter the Rating Game for a change of pace. So I started doing it... And then, as I win through the games, I was becoming quite popular among the top players of the Underworld. And then, I remember hearing the cheers and applause came pouring down from those who looked up to me as their symbol of hopes and dreams, Honestly, being praised by the people for my accomplishments, it was one of the greatest feelings I've felt in my life." - Vincent talk to Juri about his old days in Rating Game and his life before his banishment from the Underworld. Development & Trivias: This character was inspired by my favorite anti-hero/villian protagonist named Joukyuu Kunitoshi, the main character of the manga series, Aiki and Aiki-S, and Donquixote Doflamingo, one of the popular villain character from One Piece series. I originally planned to make Vincent into a righteous, kind, young man who was admired by everyone around him due to his parent's death but this was seen as too cliche already used by most fan fictions I seen. Hell, I used some of this cliche stuff too, so I was bored by the ideas. After this idea was discarded, it hit me this point! What if......there was a villain protagonist that can has both power and twisted personality same as Rizevim Livan Lucifer, but standing with the canon characters in a comical, tormenting way. I mean, Rizevim wants to cause chaos and break hell on everything he finds, while Vincent himself dreamed of world domination and conquests, which it could become a hindrance to his plan. * Vincent's personality was inspired and based off from a villain protagonist named Joukyuu Kunitoshi, the main character of the manga series, Aiki and Aiki-S ''and Donquixote Doflamingo, one of the popular villain character from ''One Piece series. * Vincent's voice actors are Robert McCollum who voiced Donquixote Doflamingo from One Piece, Steve Blum who voiced Mugen from Samurai Champloo and Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bepop, and finally, Matthew Mercer who voiced Leon S. Kenned'''y from Resident Evil and '''Trafalgar Law from One Piece for English. As for Japanese, it is Miki Shinichiro who voiced Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood ''or Kamiya Hiroshi who voiced ''Trafalgar Law from One Piece. * Vincent's overall appearance is based off from a character named Sakagami Habaki, one of the male protagonists from the visual novel called Kajiri Kamui Kagura. * Vincent's weapons and abilities are based off from Cross Marian's Judgment from D.Gray-Man, Qrow Branwen's weapon from RWBY, Donquixote Doflamingo's Ito Ito no Mi from One Piece, and M.Bison's Psycho Power from Street Fighter series. * Vincent's catchphrase is based off of Jotaro Kujo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. * Vincent's height is 193 cm. (6'3 feet). * Vincent's hobbies are taking a nap, having good times with women, smoking, drink vintage wines and bourbons, make unique magic weapons, gadgets, researching supernatural phenomenas and etc. * Vincent's favorite things to eat is European and Asian cuisines and his favorite drinks are Japanese sake and European wines. * Vincent's favorite color is red because of two reasons. The first is that it reminded of a memory where his father proposed to his mother with ten carts, loaded with roses. The second, is that red represents the meaning of "Determination" and "Strong Will", which it fit with his twisted, and yet charismatic personality. * Vincent’s ideal woman is a strong and independent girl. but still has a shy and modest side for him to...dominate. He also fancies girls with long hair with the softest qualities. * Vincent has a extreme dislikes towards certain animals like bunnies and pandas, as he stated that "they're natural enemies of my manly charm.", and planning on eradicating all the bunnies and pandas in the world in order to...dominate all the woman in the world. * In one of the short/special side stories, it is revealed that Vincent is a big "Japanophile", having a huge admiration towards the history & cultures of the country, as it shown that he plays shōgi and Go, enjoy sushi and sashimi, japanese sakes and etc. ** It is also the reason as to why he came to visit Japan in the first place. ** Vincent mentioned that he wants a official Japanese style wedding when he gets married and wants it in the Underworld; possibly due to his being a Japanophile. ** Vincent also mentioned that he wants a...special Western style wedding when he's alone with his fiancé/wives and making it...dominate for him due to his twisted and sarcastic personality. ** Due to being a "Japanophile", Vincent has touched in Otakuism and huge fans of popular light novel, manga, anime, cosplay, and even video games. * It is revealed later in the series that the reasons why Vincent started to smoke is stated with three reasons. The first was admired from the popular video game, which involves japanese yakuza (mafia) he played while in japan. The second reason is to clog his blood arteries faster because he bleeds a lot during the battle. And finally, it is to honor the memories of his former peerage members who all think that Vincent would look badass if he would to smoke. He also seems to have a habit of placing & lighting cigarettes or tobacco in his mouth whenever he becomes serious in a battle. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Devils Category:Team Twilight